Ultimate Jeopardy II
Card Triple Threat Match for the FvH Championship Lion-O © vs. Balrog vs. TJ Combo Ultimate Jeopardy Match Shin (FvH Title Shot) vs. Juggernaut (Eurocontinental Championship) vs. Doomsday (The Dynasty's Existence) vs. Axel Foley (FvH Career) Final Jeopardy Match Simon Phoenix & Nathan Jones vs. Sid 6.7 & Colossus; The person that is either pinned or submits will be fired from FvH effective immediately. FvH Vixens Championship Emma Frost © vs. Gina Carano - Special Referee: Poison Ivy Jubilee & Jun Kazama vs. The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) FvH Tag Team Championship Sanford & Son © vs. The Matrix Prelude to Pain Princess Allura vs. Princess Kitana Results *1. As per match stipulation, Nathan Jones is fired from FvH. After the match, Phoenix was livid of Jones getting fired and said some cockys remarks as well including giving him a parting gift from the bottom of his heart as he was gonna give Jones a MDK. But Jones counters and gives Phoenix not one, but two Down Unders for his troubles. *2. After the match, The Matrix assaulted Sanford & Son. *4. Before the match, Juggernaut attacks Foley from behind and beat him to a pulp including a Jugg-Knife and Spear of Jugg then thus ending the beating with two Spears of Jugg including one through the barricade. In the final moments of the match, Doomsday chokeslam Juggy from the top rope onto the commentary table and Doomsday came back in the ring, Shin hits the Nanko Neckbreaker out of nowhere and gets the 3 count. As per match stipulation due to Shin pinning Doomsday, The Dynasty is no more. *5. Poison Ivy stopped Gina performing the Carano Crusher during the match. After the match, Emma & Gina was getting to lay blows onto each other until Ivy stops them and tells them to stay together and show the Vixens locker room that Fatal Foreplay is the most dominant female faction in the CAW world today as all parties agreed to eac other. B. Orchid then came out and announced that she's coming after the Vixens title. But Frost told her that she's nothing more than a loser and that the Vixens title will be around her waist for a very long time and make sure that Fatal Foreplay crush anyone that stands in their way including Orchid herself. Frost then announced that Orchid have to run the Fatal Foreplay Gauntlet on Throwdown #53 and if Orchid beat both Carano & Ivy, she'll get a shot at the Vixens Championship, but if she lost then she won't get another title shot as long Frost is the champion. Orchid made her decision by accepting the challenge. *6. Before the match, Balrog assaulted Lion-O from behind. During the match, Combo ran down to the ring and start decking the hell out of Balrog. Later the match, Combo hit the Combo Breaker and Brooklyn Elbow back-to-back then he went to Lion-O and tell him "Finish Him" Miscellaneous *Shin and Doomsday was seen backstage together as they talked about if they want to team up or not during the Ultimate Jeopardy Match later tonight. *CSI (Gil Grissom & Horatio Caine) want Miami Heat (Dwyane Wade & Chris Bosh) out for the evil deeds they done to CSI including hiring Cheech & Chong to take them out. Miami Heat came out and announced that they did paid Cheech & Chong to take them out. The reason why Miami Heat wanted to take CSI out because CSI defeated Miami Heat at Total Elimination where the winners get to be in the Total Elimination Battle Royal. CSI wanted Miami Heat to get down the ring and take their punishment but Miami Heat decided not to but leave a warning to CSI before heading back to their private locker room. *Backstage, Balrog ambushed TJ Combo as Combo was getting ready for the main event. Category:Season 2 Category:Ultimate Jeopardy Category:FvH CPV's